How Did We Get Here?
by Black-Rose01
Summary: A fluffy short about Mori and his pregnant wife. A prequel will be coming soon. Mori/OC


Rose: Just a cute little one shot that I wanted to write, I'm working on a multi-chaptered story about how this came to be that'll hopefully be up soon.

Disclaimer: OC's and plot.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka rolled over in his large bed and draped one long arm around the waist of the much smaller occupant lying beside him, he heard them moan quietly as he pulled them closer so their back was tucked into his chest and stomach,

His nose nuzzled into their hair as he kissed the base of their neck softly, a small hand with long, slender fingers and pretty nails lifted to stroke the side of his face "Takashi…" a sleepy voice whispered "I love you but it's very late"

His lips curled into a grin "hm?" he kissed their neck again

"Don't grunt at me!" they replied indignantly "I need a full nights sleep otherwise I can't function correctly"

"Hn…"

His arm hugged them tighter, his other one slid under his partners neck to cradle their head on the pillow "I wouldn't be so tired if it wasn't for your giant spawn…" he chuckled quietly,

One large hand ran over their stomach, large and hard under his touch, he felt something inside ripple just as his wife moved to roll onto her back only to release a hiss as their unborn child moved to rest uncomfortably on her internal organs,

She was barely six months but one look at her and you would have thought her ready to drop any day now; complete strangers on the street would often stop and ask her when the twins were due and were surprised to hear it was just one baby,

Just **one**!

Takashi massaged his callused fingertips around her popped bellybutton; her pink lips pulled down in a frown "Takashi…" she mumbled again, he pressed firm kisses across where he knew her linea negra laid, and beyond it to the scar between her breasts "you're exciting him!" as she said it something pushed up against her skin, he stared at the lump for a moment with curious onyx eyes and then tickled the tiny foot,

His wife stifled a giggle, both at his ministrations and at the way the baby twisted around inside her pleasantly,

The twenty-five year old kissed her again through her thin nightgown, moving up her chest to her neck and then her face before he met her lips, she moaned and buried her fingers into his dark hair; he nibbled her lip and when she parted he slipped his tongue inside to twist with hers,

Her long ebony locks were fanned out on the pillows like a dark halo, contrasting greatly with her pale skin, he was annoyed to find that she hadn't opened her eyes though...he loved her eyes,

"Stop it" she chastised when he pulled away, he felt that grin crawl over his face again before he pecked her closed eyelids, in irritation she peeked one open to glare at him,

That beautiful crystal blue flashed at him cheekily,

His hand teased with the neckline of her gown, poking his fingers down inside to play with her swollen breasts, she sighed "Akari?" he murmured,

"I know what you're doing" now she had both eyes open and wore a disapproving grimace "and the answer is 'no'"

"I know" he responded in a defeated tone, he'd already known what she'd say before he'd started,

"So you woke me up for nothing?" she cupped her hands beneath her belly so she could roll swiftly back onto her side, only this time she was facing him,

Takashi shifted his thigh to support her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her form and tucked her head under his chin "I woke you…because you are always asleep when I leave for work"

She sniggered "I wonder why…waking me in the middle of the night for cuddles" her hand stroked his bare chest, tracing little patterns into his pectorals before resting over his heart to feel the rhythmic beating of the muscle under his skin "when is your next free day?"

"Thursday" he exhaled heavily into her hair,

"Perhaps we can visit Haruhi and Tamaki, she called the other day"

"Hm?" Takashi inquired,

"She says Emi has been missing you. Apparently Tamaki doesn't play 'princess tea party' as well as you do"

Takashi stifled a chuckle but Akari still felt the vibrations roll through him and into her, what an insult to his friend; the King of the Host Club wasn't as good at giving tea parties as he was, he didn't want to know how the twins would have reacted to such news,

"By practicing on Emi I will be perfect when we have a girl"

"You should already be perfect…wait, what do you mean by 'when'?" she leant back to look in his face, eyebrows arching in response to her question,

He smirked playfully "hm?"

"Oh no! Don't you start grunting on me" she cried "I'm not even done with **this **baby and already you're making plans about our future kids?"

Pushing on onto her back Takashi suckled the joint of her neck and shoulder as he leant over her, his much larger body covering hers entirely as he pushed up the hem of her nightgown to get at her milky thighs, tracing his knuckles over the faintly purple stretch marks she was so embarrassed about,

"Ew, Takashi don't touch them!" she tried to push his hands away but he only moved them higher up to finger the inner edges of her underwear "Takashi!" she was bordering between disgust and amusement, he trailed butterfly kisses over her cheek and pecked her forehead,

"Hm…" he moaned lightly, feeling his pyjama pants tighten considerably as she threw her arms around his shoulders,

"Taka…ow! Ow! Ow!" she threw her head back, laughing loudly even as a couple tears rolled out from her clenched eyes "he started kicking! Haha-ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"He hit my kidneys! Owie…" she pushed him off her and sat up, huffing as she rolled her hips to get out of the bed "ow…I need to pee!"

The dark haired man flopped back into the pillows, annoyed but smiling lightly as he heard her flitter towards the bathroom down the hall,

That reminded him; they needed to begin preparations to move into the Main House. For the past seven years they'd been living in the Guest House that resided on the edges of the compound, but it only had one bedroom and with a baby on the way they would need more room, his father had offered them the entire right wing of the Main House which was almost like a small mansion in its own right with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen-diner and separate living room with its own enclosed private garden,

The mattress dipped and Akari curled into his side "your son is a monster…" she muttered disdainfully,

He hugged her, feeling their child move against his abdomen due to her stomach resting on him "he's very strong" he said shortly,

His wife sighed "just like his father" her head cuddled into his shoulder some more "sleep now" she breathed,

He used his foot to drag the duvet up over them, at the same time he pushed down the niggling arousal that was pulsing in his crotch; she wasn't in the mood anymore after having been beaten from the inside so violently,

That was happening a lot lately…unless…

He tickled her spine and felt her shift "sleep now" she repeated, more forcefully than before,

Yeah, she was defiantly not in the mood anymore,

Worth a shot…

"Love you" she yawned before drifting into oblivion, her breathing slowed and her heartbeat steadied, even the baby fell still and he assumed it had gotten tired as well,

"I love you too" he replied, closing his eyes and snuggling around her to absorb her warmth, sleeping another night closer to when their family would finally be complete.

* * *

Rose: Just a nice, fluffy short for you all to wet your appetite for the main story which is the prequel to this.

Review please!


End file.
